This invention relates to a method and an apparatus of making a metal reed of an air jet loom, and more particularly to an abrasive working method and an apparatus therefor for reducing the air resistance in a weft guide path of so called profiled reed blades (modified reeds).
The air guide path for guiding a weft in the air jet loom is known as an air guide separately provided adjacent to the cloth fell side of the metal reed or an air guide recess cut into the projecting portion of the reed blades themselves, but this invention relates to the latter, namely, a well known so called profiled reed blades in which a recess portion is formed in the projecting portion at the middle of the blade so that an air guide path is formed when a large number of reed blades are assembled in parallel to complete a metal reed.
In the air jet loom, in which the weft is caused to fly by the air jet into the guide path formed by the aforesaid reed blades, it is well known that many devices have been made heretofore in order to transport the weft stably at high speed as much as possible.
Namely, the guide path for transporting the weft is provided so as not to attenuate the air jet energy as feasible as possible, and also, auxiliary nozzles are provided at a fixed interval in the guide path for reaccelerating the attenuating air jet velocity, and furthermore, some devices were made on the shape of recess of the air guide portion of the blade to minimize the attenuation of the air jet velocity as feasible as possible.
This invention is characterized in that by utilizing the abrasive polishing process by means of a high speed rotary buffer as means of forming a preferred shape of the cross section of the blade of the profiled reed, not only the working method is simplified but also the air guide path of the polished blades is adjusted and trimmed as a whole to an extremely smooth configuration in which the air resistance is remarkably reduced.
An embodiment of this invention will be described in details in the following by referring to the drawings.